Can She Be Trusted?
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: Alright, this is for those of you that miss Danny Phantom so terribly bad that search the internet to find stories about him to read... not that I'm not one of those people. Or for those of you that just love reading this kind of stuff. ANYWAY! Story summary: Danny's by himself this school year. That's until she came along... Can he trust her with his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Are you guys ready for some ghost action?! Well, here we go with some Danny Phantom!**

* * *

The now sixteen year old Danny Fenton, as of last week, was walking down the side walk by himself. Normally, he would have his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, by his side, but that all changed the day after his birthday. That was the day they both moved from Amity Park, not by choice of course. What _great_ timing too, because Danny's going to be starting his junior year at Casper High with no friends at all.

Suddenly, a light blue essence came from Danny's mouth. The last thing he wanted to do today was fight a ghost, although it looks as if he has no other choice. In a nearby alley, he yelled out, "Going ghost!" Soon enough his pitch black hair was pure white, his red and white t-shirt, pale blue jeans, and red, worn out sneakers were swapped out for a black jumpsuit with his Danny Phantom insignia on it plus white gloves and boots, and finally his icy blue eyes were now a neon green.

Danny flew throughout Amity Park in search of whatever ghost triggered his ghost senses to go off. Just before he reached the park, he heard a shriek and he could tell it came from a teenage girl by the high pitch and that it actually came from the park, so that's where he went first.

"Hey! Tech freak! Leave her _alone_!" At the last word, Danny shot out his ghost ray from his right palm at Technus. Caught off guard, Technus was sent flying backwards and hit a tree.

"Oh. So the ghost boy wants to play games, huh? Well, try this computer version!" A computer monitor comes straight to Danny, but before it hits him, he freezes it then shatters it into pieces with another ghost blast.

Fifteen minutes later after some more bantering and flying electronics, Danny sucked Technus up into a Fenton thermos. When he floated down to the ground, the girl was still there. She was staring and Danny figured that was out of shock and fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked the nameless girl which brought her out of her trance.

She nodded her head slowly. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." By the look on her face, Danny could tell she was a little shaken up.

"Are you sure?" Danny questioned again, just to be positive.

"Yeah..." She hesitated for a second. "I've just never seen a ghost before."

Danny chuckled. "You're new here, aren't you?" She nodded. "Well, you'll be seeing more ghosts from now on. Amity Park always has a ghost lurking around somewhere."

"Like you?"

It took him a second to remember he was Danny _Phantom_ at the moment. "Yeah. It's getting dark, you should probably head home. You want a lift?" The girl cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows, then Danny floated a mere three inches above the ground. He held out his hand to her and she took it. She figured if he saved her from that ghost a while ago, he must not be too bad.

"Just tell me where to go," he said as they got higher up in the sky. She told him her address and they started to fly across the city. Danny knew where to go automatically because it just so happens that she lives right next door to him.

The whole ride there was silent which gave Danny plenty of time to look over the girl's features. She had long brown hair, green apple eyes, and she was slightly more tan than he was. He was so busy looking at her, and not where he was going, that he almost flew right into a billboard. Luckily, he saw it in the nick of time and averted the billboard without the girl even noticing he wasn't paying any attention.

A minute or two later they arrived on their street and landed on the sidewalk beside the girl's front door. Danny put her down and her feet made a clacking sound against the pavement.

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

"No problem."

When she entered her home and shut the door, Danny flew off again and went home himself, turning back into Danny Fenton before going inside. His parents were, no doubt, out somewhere hunting down the ghost boy, still having no clue at all that the ghost boy was their own son.

He got up to his room and fell back on his bed with a tired sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, yay! Although around chapter 5, things will start slowing down, sadly. That's only because I have a few chapters written in advance. BUT, after the next two weeks, I will be done with the school year and be able to update more!**

I have one small thing to say: if you don't like my story, don't continue to read it or even post a review. I will delete it like I already have done once before.

**DPfangirl**: I'm glad you like it! I love hearing from my readers and getting to know what you think of my writing and chapters! :)

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I groaned, shutting off my alarm clock. Last night was rough. I fought three ghosts and didn't get back home until about four o'clock this morning.

Hesitantly, I got out of bed and got ready for school. The first day back... always the most fun. Pick up on the sarcasm there?

I went about my daily routine before heading downstairs to get breakfast. At the table, I saw Jazz and my dad. After I grabbed some cereal, I joined them at the table. We were silent up until my mom came into the kitchen.

"Morning Danny, Jazz. Are you ready for the first day back, Danny?"

'_Not really_,' I thought. "Yeah," I lied though my teeth. Although, it wouldn't be the first time. "I better get going. Don't wanna be late."

"Bye!" my mom, dad, and Jazz yell at the same time as I walked out of the door.

I started heading down the sidewalk, then passed the home of the girl I took home just a week and a half ago. My mind wandered off, but I still kept walking.

Eventually, I made it to Casper High and through the halls to my locker. There was a big group around one of the lockers across the hall and made me wonder what was going on. I was able to see Dash, Paulina, Star, and some of the other populars before I saw her, the girl whose name I still don't know.

Returning my attention back to my locker, I opened it and put some things away before going to my first class.

**~3 Classes Later~**

It was the time of day I dreaded since Sam and Tucker moved: lunch. There were already a decent amount of people beginning to eat their food. I received my lunch and sat down in my normal spot, beginning to eat as well.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was walking away from the register after paying for my lunch. Paulina was waving, signaling to go sit by her. Right as I was about two tables away, I noticed a guy with black hair and blue eyes sitting by himself. Immediately, I headed towards the table he was at instead, totally ignoring Paulina's protests. I stopped when I got to the head of the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No." He looked up at me after I sat myself and my tray of food down. "Are you sure you don't want to sit with Paulina?"

"I may be a cheerleader and, I guess, be in what some consider the popular group, but that doesn't mean I should leave someone by themselves. If Paulina doesn't like my decision, that's her problem. I'm my own person and have my own opinions. She can't control what I do."

"Wow. I've never heard anyone talk like that about the populars." He put air quotes around 'populars'.

"That's because no one has the guts to speak their mind."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

My normal smile came back on my face after I was done laughing along with him. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Danny," he replied.

We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking and found out we had our last class of the day together. Nothing like making a sincere friend on the first day. To me, Danny is the first friend I've made here, because, honestly, Paulina and her little group aren't meant to be real friends with me. I may take part in a popular thing to do here at Casper High, but that doesn't mean I have to be automatic friends with the people I don't necessarily trust.

The bell rang and I said my goodbye to Danny, then headed off to my next class.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

Well, I was definitely stereotyping Bella before she came over to sit with me. Now, I realize that she's not all that bad. Clearly, she doesn't like being told what she can and can't do. I learned that easily when Paulina came over to take her back to the popular table. Bella told her that she doesn't control her decisions. I think after that, the real world finally hit Paulina right in the face, because she left with a 'humph' and narrowed eyes.

I was now headed to my fourth class of the day. All that was on my mind though was last hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Yipee! You get to read chapter 3!

**In reply to the two guest reviews:** Here it is! And thanks for using please, I like that. Not much longer until the update, just scroll down. ;)

I won't keep you any long-

*crash*

What in the world is going on?

**Danny:** Oh, nothing... just keeping Skulker in the Fenton Thermos.

Riiiiight. Is that all?

**Danny:** No! Hey phans! Now that's all.

Okay. While you're at it, could you take care of the box ghost, please? He's getting on my nerves ever since he discovered bubble wrap pops.

**Danny:** Seriously?! I just put him back in the Ghost Zone! *flies away*

Like I was saying, I won't keep you any longer, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The bell had just rung and I was at my locker putting some books away that I didn't need. After I closed my locker, I turned around to get to class and I saw Danny at his locker.

Sneaking up behind him, he didn't even notice I was there until...

"BOO!"

He screamed and turned around faster than a flash of lightning, then slammed against the lockers, scared out of his mind. I saw him relax when he realized it was me and I couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head, giving me a blank look.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Slamming against lockers hurts, you know." I ignored his comment and shifted the books in my arms.

"Ready for the last period of the day?" I asked as we started to walk down the hall.

"I guess. Let's just say Mr. Lancer isn't my overall favorite teacher." I nodded out of understanding.

We arrived at the last classroom we'd be in for the day for the last subject of the day: algebra. Personally, I don't mind it, unlike a lot of other people, but that's just my opinion. It's a lot better than writing out 12-step proofs in geometry.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lancer," I said, cheerily with a smile plastered on my face.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Kohl." He directed his attention to Danny. "Mr. Fenton, I see you're on time today. Let's hope it stays that way for the rest of the school year."

Danny mumbled under his breath while walking to his desk in the third center row. I sat down next to him, putting my books underneath the desk. Soon enough, the classroom was filled with students and the bell rang. Mr. Lancer walked up to the front of the room, writing something on the board.

"Does anyone know what this is?" No one raised their hand, so I did. "Miss Kohl?"

All eyes were suddenly on me. "It's a quadratic equation."

"Yes, that's correct and in order to solve this quadratic equation we will be using the quadratic formula." He wrote down the formula on the board. "Now, everyone try solving the equation that's on the board." Groans were heard all around the room as I begun working out the problem in my open notebook. Within two minutes I had finished the problem and looked up, waiting for everyone else to finish.

A little more time passed before Mr. Lancer asked for the answer. Again, no one raised their hand, leaving me to do it for them. I was called on once more of, as far as I could tell, many times.

"X equals negative two or positive seven." Oh man, this is going to be a long school year.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

It seemed like it took forever for the final bell to ring. When it did, though, everyone hustled out of the classroom. Of course, I had to be the last one in the classroom, leaving me alone with Mr. Lancer. After picking up my things, I high-tailed it out of the room before I could get called back in.

Walking through the halls, I thought about how different things are turning out without having Sam and Tucker here. The picture of us three is still in the back of my locker. If it wasn't for Bella being here, I probably wouldn't have any friends at all.

'_Tucker would've hit on Bella from the start_.' I chuckled at my own thought. '_Sam would've... who knows what Sam would've done? She acts different with almost everyone. Although, if I could take a guess, Sam would treat her like she used to treat Paulina_.' I sighed, reaching my locker. One school day down, 179 more to go.

I was about to close my locker when I heard a voice from across the hall. Turning around, I saw Paulina talking to Bella who was rolling her eyes at almost every sentence being spoken. Bella had replied to something she said and Paulina stomped off like she did at lunch, leaving Bella with a slight smirk.

Quickly, I turned back to my locker and shut it before maneuvering my way over to Bella's locker. She had just closed hers and turned around as I got there.

"What was that about?" I questioned just as we started to walk down the hallway and out of the school.

"Nothing, just Paulina being Paulina. A few weeks ago, there was a ghost in the park that I swear was about to attack me until some ghost boy came and took care of him. After that he brought me home."

'_Yeah, I know. That ghost boy was me..._' I thought to myself.

"So when she mentioned a ghost boy to me and described him, I told her what had happened. Then, she just started ranting about how the ghost boy was hers and I have to stay away from him. That's when I told her that she couldn't tell me what I can or can't do and she stormed off. So, yeah, that's what happened." I nodded my head, believing that actually happened.

"You know she practically has a shrine of m- the ghost boy in her locker." I almost let my secret slip, I have to be more careful. I don't know if she can be trusted with my secret... just yet anyway. Hopefully, she didn't notice my slip up.

* * *

**Ooooh. Do you think Bella noticed Danny's little mistake? Let me know what you think of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's my last week of school! Wednesday through Friday I have finals, so after that I have summer vacation! Yay! Which means more writing time for me and more reading time for you! Hopefully you guys can last a bit longer until I finish the next chapter.

Review Responses:

**DPfangirl**: Well you can find out now! Also, I told Danny what you said, he replied with "That's what I'm saying! And anytime you need help, I'll be there. Skulker just won't stop with that stupid pelt line... Which is really gross."

**gossamermouse**: Thanks and now the wait is over! Until you're done reading this chapter ;P

**Jo (Guest)**: Well, I'll try my best to do that. :)

I'm sure the suspense is killing you guys to see what happened after Danny's little mistake... So after that being said, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Danny appeared to be on edge after he spoke. I wonder if it had anything to do with fumbling over his words. He seemed to cover up whatever it was he was going to say pretty quickly. I'm not going to pester him about it, though. We just met today. But it doesn't mean I'll stop thinking about it.

"Hey, umm, you don't have to go anywhere right now, do you?" Danny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nope. Why?"

"You wanna go to Nasty Burger with me? I used to go every day after school with my two best friends before they moved away."

"Sure. I haven't really gotten to do anything since my family got here. I took a walk to the park, but that didn't turn out so well. The rest of the time, I've pretty much just been unpacking."

Eventually, we got to Nasty Burger and ordered some food. Once we got it, we sat down in a booth, sitting across from each other. For a place with the word 'nasty' in the name, it's got pretty good food. Danny started to ask me about how I liked Amity Park so far until we were interrupted.

"Hey, Fentoni! What do you think you're doing?" Ugh...

"Dash, leave him alone! I'll be friends and socialize with whoever I want. And one of those people is Danny, so move along before I knock you off of your feet and onto your butt."

"I'm only setting things straight." Okay, he's seriously starting to tick me off.

"Well go set things straight somewhere else before I actually do knock you onto your butt in a few seconds!" With that he was gone. Thank goodness!

"Geez, you really don't care for Dash, do you?" Danny questioned with a chuckle.

"Nope. He ruined that when I first walked into school and he started hitting on me." I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"That doesn't surprise me."

After sitting and hanging out some more, we decided we should be getting home. I ended up getting a little bored on the walk, so I nudged Danny a bit, making him stumble the other way.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he replied in a playful tone before nudging me back a little more forcefully. Soon enough, we had a full-on shoving war and it continued all the way to my front door.

"I totally won," Danny declared while laughing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly, my front door opens, making Danny and I turn our heads.

"Ooh, Bella's got a boyfriend! Bella's got a boyfriend!" my little brother who's only 10 started singing.

"Danny, meet my little twerp of a brother, Luca. And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Did I hear the word 'boyfriend'?!" my parents both came to the door, yelling. My mom was excited and my dad was, well, not excited.

"Oh, sweetheart, he's a cutie!" my mom said way too enthusiastically. My eyes became wide.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted once more, sighing before turning to face Danny. "See you tomorrow at school, Danny."

"Alright, see ya." He waved as he walked down the steps and back onto the sidewalk. I returned the gesture before I closed the door and headed up to my room.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I got back home and went straight to my room. Most likely, my parents were down in the lab, working on a new ghost hunting device that could potentially hurt me, but when they test it out it 'won't work'.

My computer started to beep, so I went to see why. Turns out, Tucker was requesting a video chat. Quickly, I turned on my webcam and accepted the request.

"Hey Tuck!"

"Hey Danny! How's life at Casper High without us?"

I sighed. "Okay, I guess."

"Any new hot chicks this year?" I laughed. Tucker's still Tucker.

"Well..." I dragged on. "I wouldn't necessarily say 'hot', but there is a new addition to the cheerleading team this year."

"Got a picture?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." I showed him the picture I sneaked of Bella while we were at Nasty Burger.

"Dude. She _is_ hot!" I rolled my eyes.

"Her name's Bella. She's really different from all of the other cheerleaders."

"How?"

"For starters, she sat with me at lunch _by_ _choice_." I swear Tuck's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"By choice?! That's awesome, man!"

"Plus, she hates Dash's guts!" I had to laugh at the memory of her threatening Dash.

I continued to tell Tucker about the things that happened today. He stopped me when I was talking about Bella's run-in with Paulina about the ghost boy.

"Wait, hold on a sec. You're saying that you technically first met her as Danny _Phantom_."

"Yeah, I even flew her home."

"She doesn't know you're half ghost, does she?" he asked seriously.

"No. But I might've almost let it slip." Tucker gave me a disbelieving expression.

"Dude, she's only known you a day and you almost let out your secret."

"I know, I know. It's just I'm so used to having you guys around and not worrying about my secret getting out."

Tucker looked like he was thinking. "Just be careful, Danny. I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"See ya, Tuck."


	5. AN

I know a big chunk of you guys are anticipating the next chapter, but I promise you I've been working on it! I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block , not to mention I have a lot of stuff going on. Like last weekend I had my cousin's wedding. Anyway, thank you for being patient!


End file.
